


Marauder Slash Inferno (for FPB)

by were_lemur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M, Marauders' Era, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marauder Slash Inferno (for FPB)

**Author's Note:**

> (Warning is for places where the age of consent is 18.)
> 
> Drabble Project, Day 12

Lying on the floor of the shrieking shack, all James can think about are Peter's cock in his mouth and Sirius's lips wrapped around his prick. He can't see Remus, but he knows that he's there, a reversed mirror image, closing the circle.

He's not sure which of them the orgasm starts with, but his hips begin to thrust out of control. He feels Peter's fingers tangle in his hair, and then tastes bitterness on the back of his tongue.

And then it passes, and he collapses back, gasping.

"So lads," Remus says. "What do we do for an encore?"

**Author's Note:**

> Had it not been for FBP, this 'ship would never have even crossed my mind!


End file.
